The Inazuma Eleven Go Cooking Show!
by Inapoke
Summary: Endou decides to put together a random cooking show which scares the hell out of everyone and is making some people wanting to kill him after this whole thing is over! But it's actully Natsumi's cooking vs Gouenji's cooking? And Natsumi has a team mate called Shindou while Gouenji's is Tsurugi! What the hell is going on! Warning: Has swearing ;)
1. WTH! A cooking show!

Hmmm I have got quite a few ideas on my mind anyways thank you for the reviews from my last story I would make my stories more clearer ^^ Anyways this story is set in IE GO this time. ~~Enjoy

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It was a really cold day today. It was the middle of winter and it started to snow really hard while the boys in Raimon were in the middle of training. Endou decided to make them wait in the club house (the new one) until the weather died down so it would be safe for them to go back outside again. Natsumi even came to visit them all as she got worried about Endou. Goenji, Kidou and Haruna were already inside too.

…..

Now what... All the boys had no idea what to do now. Just by looking outside they all thought that they would have to wait a life time for the snow to stop it was teaming it down.

"Endouuuuu kantokuuuuu it's so boring here what are we going to do now?" Wined Tenma. Tsurugi was laying down on the sofa with his arms behind his head sleeping. Shinsuke, Hayami and Kariya were watching Hamono play on his ds. Shindou, Kirino and Nishki were sitting on the floor talking about life. The three managers were gossiping. All the other memebers risked it and went outside to go home. Tenma thought he was the only person who thought this was all really boring, until he was listening in to the adults convisation.

"Uh umm Natsumi I don't think that is nesersery"

"Nonsense Kidou-kun I wouldn't mind this at all"

"Natsumi were all fine seriously, Nii-san is right"

"Natsumi what ever you do, do NOT cook" Shouted Gouenji

_'Tenma has a sudden heart attack'_ Natsumi... COOKING this is a problem. Well it seems like Kidou and Haruna know what Natsumi cooks like but the whole team uh oh. Tenma almost died when he first tried her cooking just thinking about all of his friends eating her cooking, he couldn't even think what their reactions would be like.

"I am cooking alright! It's almost lunch time so you would all starve!"

"I would rather starve than eat her cooking" Endou whispered to Kidou

_'Kidou nods'_

Natsumi heads towards the kitchen and left the other four adults just standing there. Tenma decides to just go to Shindou and the others ignoring what has just happened.

A few moments later Natsumi laid out all the food onto a massive table. Everyone runs over leaving Tsurugi still sleeping. But Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Haruna and Tenma were slowly walking towards the table then sitting down starting to get preapared for the worst.

"~Thank you for the food!" They all start to stuff all of there faces with food. Then a mere split second later the only sound you could here was coughing and choking.

"It's stuck in my throat! _'sufficates'_"

"Shindou!" Kiriono tried to help him but ends up turning green and starts to get really dizzy. Yes he has had her food too...

Kariya and Shinsuke are coughing like mad Natsumi put loads of pepper in the rice balls way to much that some got into their eyes.

"Aahhh I can't see! I can't see!"

"Kariya where are you!" They end up running into each other causing each other to be knocked out.

Nishki, Hayami and Hamono all had the curry. It was way too spicey...

"Ahhh my toungue's on fire!"

They all start screaming and running about looking for water. The three managers were all banging on the table they couldn't handle the taste. All the others sweatdropped. Endou swears he could kill everyone right now.

"Endou I thought you said you love my cooking"

"Natsumi face it we all hate your cooking it's just horrible!" Kidou said

"Ever since we were kids your cooking was terrible now matter how many times me and Aki tried to teach you"

"OK! Lets make life soo much easier here! Natsumi YOU CAN'T COOK!"

Endou was going to say something but then Natsumi cut him off and said to Gouenji...

"Well then I would like to see you do better"

"Oh Yea? How about we all have a cooking show! We both pick one person in this room to help us cook. 3 rounds how does that sound?!"

"Deal then but I think 1 round is just fine!"

"I have actully have no idea whats going on but I'm going to be the announcer" Endou said but no one rejected to the idea.

Kidou and Haruna sweatdrops. Have they gone mad! Natsumi vs Gouenji in COOKING! They both decide to pick the person to help them out.

"SHINDOU YOUR WITH ME!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" He manages to gag out the food stuck in his throat. It looked like poop...

"W-What! I don't wana cook though!"

"To late _'evil laughs'_ your with me now!"

_'Shindou sobs'_

"So who are you going to pick Gouenji?"

"Uhhhh... uhhh... ummmm..." He had no idea who to pick he hardly knew any of the Raimon players, he was quite surprised how Natsumi knew Shindou. He quickly looked around the room. Then he saw HIM. Yes HIM then only boy he knew well out of all the other players.

"TSURUGI!" Tsurugi falls of the sofa, not having a clue of what just happened.

"Tsurugi your with me!"

"Uhh Hai!" Tsurugi quickly turns to Tenma and whispers. "What did I just agree to?" Tenma sweetdrops "Umm you have now agreeded to do a cooking contest your on Gouenji's team and you will be up against Natsumi and Shindou" Tsurugi was now just speachless, absoulutly speachless. He has got a terrible back story of him and cooking. He hates it so much.

"Gouenji-san do I really have to do this?"

_'Gouenji nods'_

"Damn you..." Natsumi and Gouenji walk towards each over dragging face to face dragging Shindou and Tsurugi behind them.

"Oh It-Is ON!"

"Bring it Natsumi!"

Endou just bursts in between them now dressed up as the monopoly man holding a very long microphone.

_'Everyone gives the WTF face 0.o'_

"Alrighty! Welcome to the _'speaks in a deep voice' _INAZUMA ELEVEN COOKING SHOW! In this next chapter I Endou Mamouru is going to be your wonderful host and Natsumi and Gouenji are going to be going face to face in a Cook off!"

"What is going on here!" Shouted Tenma as he suddenly realised that there was a camera man standing right next to him filming Endou. "What the Hell!"... "~Yo!" Said that random camera guy and continued filming. "Endou Kantoku! Is this LIVE!"

"Why yes it is Tenma and don't forget as I was saying. Helping Natsumi will be _'points'_ the glorious musicion SHINDOU! _'a spot light shines on Shindou'"_

_'Shindou freezes...'_

"And Helping Gouenji will be the Stone Cold Tsurugi! _'spot light shines on Tsurugi' _Give it up peoples!" A Massive crowd of people filled the club house.

_'Tsurugi's Heart breaks' "Stone cold... IS THIS HOW EVERYONE SEES ME!" _He thought.

"Now to set up the stage!" Endou pulls a red button from his sleve and presses it. Two kitchen work stations randomly shoot out from the ground.

_'Everyone gives the WTF face 0.o again...'_

"Oh wait we need JUDGES!"

"WHATTTT!" Everyone gets scared no one would want to be a judge on this crazy show.

"KIDOU YOUR ONE OF THEM!"

"Wait... WHAT! Endou there is no WAY I'm being a stupid judge ON THIS STUPID SHOW!" Kidou heads to the front door ready to face the cold of outside until random guard dogs block his way. "WTF! AHHHHH!" He runs back towards Endou who was smiling like a complete idiot.

"No one is escaping until the show is fully over!"

"So your just going to trap us here!"

"Pretty much ~Kidou yeah!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"EH! Language Kidou they're younglins here you know"

"YOUNGLUNS! Do we even look like YOUNGLINS!" Shouted Kariya.

"Ah Kariya you are now the second judge!"

"Huh wait no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I take back what I said! PLEASE don't make me a judge!"

"_'turns around and smerks' _Too late"

_'Kariya shatters anime style~'_

"Two more should do the trick" Endou looks around to see Kirino tying to hide in a nearby locker.

"KIRINO IS OUR THIRD JUDGE!"

"AHHHH! _'bangs his head on the locker' _PLEASE DON'T I BEG OF YOU!"

"Nope you our judge ^^!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I mean I did nothing wrong I mean SERIOUSLY! It wasn't like I was trying to hide in my locker, for proberly the rest of my life, until this whoooooole retarded show was over! _'slaps himself'"_

"Well too late pinky because I have 3 rules that all of you CAN NOT break!

NO attept of Escape

NO Hiding

And finally NO CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD!

Nishiki was sitting on the floor hugging his knees and slowly rocking himself... "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nishiki tries to run towards the the exit willing to risk his life confronting the guard dogs... But unfortunatly fails, gets attacked and runs straight back towards Endou who was now patting his head.

"Tut tut tut Nishki! Your OUR FOURTH JUDGE!"

_'Nishki drawdrops'_

_'Midori was having a laughing fit'_

"Before you rudely intorupted me Nishki I was about to say that if you do break these rules you would have to face the CONSIQUENCES! _'points at the closet door' _As you can see this is just one ordinary closet door BUT if you break MY rules you would have to spend 1 minute in this room of hell! _'Shivers and opens the door' _obserb" He slowly opens the door a tiny bit...

All you could see were hands sticking out, screams can be heard and what they were saying is well everyone knew what was in that room...

"SHINDOU! I LOVE YOU SHINDOU!"

"TSURUGI! TSURUGI! CAN YOU SEE ME!"  
"AWWWW HAYAMI AND HANAMO! CUTEST YAOI COUPLE EVER!

_'slams door'_

_'All the boys scream'_

"You get the idea now? Good!"

"Endou kantoku! What exactly are Natsumi-san and Gouenji-san cooking?" Asked Aoi

"Good question! You see because I know these two pretty well for god knows..."

Aphrodi bursts though the ceiling...

"Did someone say _'flicks hair' _GOD"

"FOR GODS SAKE GO AWAY! YOU FUCKING FAKE!"

_'Aphrodi turns to dust anime style'_

"_'For christs sake how many times do I have to get interupted! _Ok where was I oh, I have known these two for god knows how long and I know that they actullly both cook real bad!"

"HEY!"

"So we are keeping this round nice and simple they are making... A SANDWHICH!"

"HEH easy!" Shouts Gouenji

"OHH GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" Shouts Natsumi. Tsurugi walks over to Shindou "I don't want to do this as much as you do but make the best man win" He holds out his hand towards Shindou and he acepts the handshake "Yeah whatever..."

Shinsuke, Hayami, Hanamo, Aoi and Haruna where just chillin and watching the show. While Akane was in the crowd with the paparazii taking photos. Midori was still having a laughing fit. The four judges had the _'I' going to kill you so badly after this endou' _face on them. Shindou and Tsurugi were preparing for the worst. Natsumi and Gouenji where busy arguing about who is better. Aphrodi was sobbing in the emo corner. Endou was showing off to the camera. That only left Tenma... The only one person who thought this was completely insane and wants to go home so badly and is probably somehow skared by all this. Well probably the judges too.

"~Mina! Next chapter the cook of begins! SEE YA THEN!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jay: If this gets popular (pretty sure it wont) I might make a poll to decide what they want to cook if you want them to cook something different and I hope you didin't get confused like some people did in my last story ^^'

Suzuno: I wish I was in that show it looks sooo fun!

Nagumo: Finally we actully agree on something for once

Jay: Well suck it up! Your not going to be on this show anytime soon _'evil laughs'_

Suzuno and Nagumo: CRULE!

Jay: Please review! ^-^


	2. Lovely Shopping

Oh hi yo Mina-san! THANK YOU for all of your ~wonderful reviews XD I am just happy that you all really like this _'Shocked'_. Enjoy this chapter!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

….

…

..

Silence... Complete utter silence coming from everyone (apart from Natsumi, Gouenji and Endou of course) Before the show actully got started, Endou was busy placing everyone where they were supposed to stay for pretty much for the end of the show. Akane was still with the paparazzi people and Aphrodi was still sobbing in the emo corner. Tenma,Haruna, Hayami, Hanamo, Aoi, Midori and Shinsuke were sitting in the front row of chairs which were allll around the stage. As for the four judges they were all sitting on high stools with a table in front of them. All of them were death glaring at Endou who was currently standing in front of them. The two teams were standing behind their kitchen stations waiting for Endou's orders. The random camera guy was getting ready to start filming.

3

2

1 WERE LIVE!

"WELCOME! TO THE _'speaks deeply' _INAZUMA ELEVEN COOKING SHOW!"

_'Shindou and Tsurugi gasps'_

"Ok then! As I said that today the teams are cooking, dun dun dun a SANDWHICH!"

"Endou this is going to be sooo easy you know! Why of ALL things did you choose this!" Gouenji mentioned

"Well well Gouenji I do need to say this but all I have to say is that you both aged terribly and-"

"ENDOU-KUN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

"Can you please shut the fuck up women! I am already getting pissed off from being interupted in the LAST CHAPTER!"

_'Natsumi pouts' _(She desevered it :D)

" Anyways I didn't mean like look wise but cooking wise and Gouenji used to be a really good cook is well... That is until he turned 20"

"Watch your mouth Endou! I may be your best friend but don't forget I AM the firey ace stricker of Inazuma Japan! I will NOT hesatate to kick the ball straight towards WHERE IT HURTS!"

_'Endou sweetdrops'_

"Lets get back on topic here! Natsumi and Gouenji you are NOT cooking-"

"NANI!"

"SHUT UP! you are not cooking in this chapter! If you let me finish for once in your pefectic damn lives, this chapter is alllll about shopping for the INGREDIANTS! I mean were not made of money here _'shrugs' _you need to get them yourself, oh Natsumi and Gouenji wouldn't be getting them it would be their fellow teamates _'spot light shines on Shindou and Tsurugi' _SHINDOU AND TSURUGI!

"SO YOUR GONA JUST RIP 'US KIDS' OFF WITH OUR MONEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Pefectic bitch!"

"I'm just hurt now Shindou, Tsurugi... T T Oh well sadness is gone. You two _'points outside' _GO AND GET YOUR INGREDIANTS"

"As if I am not going out there in that snow. I mean come on we don't even have anything suitable to wear for this sort of weather" Tsurugi said facing Endou with a death glare. So then Endou kicks a cardboard box towards Shindou and Tsurugi. They opened it up together and it was contained with 2 sets of a hat, a scarf and a pair of gloves. The thing was that one of the sets was bright pink ,hot pink to be exact.

"Kantoku there is one set which is pink, do you expect one of us to wear this?" Shidou asked

"There is no way in HELL I am wearing the pink set!"

"Shindou, Tsurugi I don't really don't care about who wears what now, just grab something and go already!"

Shindou quickly grabbed the normal looking set and dashed towards the door where Endou randomly appared and held down the guard dogs to let him outside.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS!" Gouenji grabs Tsurugi's shoulders and shakes him.

"Snap out of it! There is no way I am losing too that THING over there! _'points at Natsumi'"_

_'Natsumi death glares'_

"No no no no! I am not going out like that! I'm not risking it, what if someone sees me or worse if I walk pass the hospital, which I HAVE too, and Nii-san sees me out of his room window! If that EVER happens I will litraly kill myself!" Gouenji has had enough. He grabs the pink set and starts dressing him _'forcefully' _and throws him like actully THROWS HIM through the door.

"Well played Gouenji well played" Said Endou evil smirking.

"Well I don't want to lose to that metal bitch over there..." He whispered pouting is well.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Where Shindou was...

Shindou was just passing the hospital. They had to pass the hospital in order to get to the shopping centere. He was forcing his way through the horrible blizzard until he finally made it to the shopping centre now heading towards the food stores. He found a store went inside and sighed.

"Ahhhh it's great to be in the warm again..." He started to look at the fresh fruit and veg first of all until his phone started ringing 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' he answered it.

"Hello?"

"SHINDOU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME INGREDIANTS!"

"Natsumi? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!"

"TENMA YOU BAKA!" Shindou started to ignore some of the stuff Natsumi was saying now, about how she wanted to absolutly CRUSH Gouenji (as if oFTo) Shindou was now looking at the lettuce and tomatos. He picked up a tomato to see if it was good enough to buy.

"Shindou you best not be getting a TOMATO! THERE DISCUTING WHO HAS THEM NOW A DAYS!"

" _'mutters' _I do you crazy bitch..."

"What was that!?"

"I am hanging up this FUCKING PHONE NOW! You are really PISSING ME OFF!" He hangs up and realises that nearly everyone in the whoooole store was looking at him. Mostly because they heard the whole convisation as his phone was on speaker. And other people thought that the crazy kid was shouting to himself.

"I really do hate that women..."

He gets the following;

A loaf of bread

Lettuce

Cheese

Ham

NO TOMATOS

He walks out the shop and hears a very loud noise until he looks up to see a helicopter hovering around a few feet above from him.

"AAHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He knew until he saw the face of the idiot whose name goes by ENDOU stickcing his face out holding a megaphone.

"SHINDOU TAKUTO TELL THE WORLD WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO MAKE YOUR SANDWHICH!"

Shindou looked around then pointed at Endou and shouted one thing most people would say to him if this happened to them in public.

"I do NOT KNOW THIS CRAZY MENTAL PERSON! YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE I DO NOT KNOW HIM!" And with that Shindou legged it back to Raimon be stalked proberly half the way until Endou finally gave up and the helicopter flew else where...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Where Tsurugi was...

Tsurugi was walking slowly... very slowly... hiding himself with whatever he could find. He wanted to stay warm obiously but the stupid blizzard wouldn't stop at all! He reached the hospital... gulped and tried to see if Yuuichi was looking from his window or anything like that.

"Alright here I go. God please don't let Nii-san see me like this" In a nearby tree Aphrodi falls out from it and runs straight towards Tsurugi.

"Did someone say _'flicks hair' _GOD!"

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Aphrodi takes one good look at Tsurugi and tries to hold in his laughter.

"Pfffttt Pinky!"

_'Tsurugi gasps'_

"Speak for yourself girly boy!"

"HEEEYYY! I was willing to help you is well! Bleh I guess not"

"Woah woah woah I do actully need your help you can help me by getting me to the food store and back WITHOUT getting caught"

"Oh that's easy! I will just carry you and fly over there with my _'flicks hair' _WINGS!"

"_'Starting to have a fit' _SERIOUSLY!" Aphrodi starts chasing Tsurugi around the hospital grounds with Tsurugi now getting really scared, screaming, and completely regretting asking for his help.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Where Yuuichi was...

Yuuichi was in his bed who just woke up from one lovely nap which was kinda ruined by the hear of a loud, very loud, screams which were filling up his room.

"_'Yawns' _Who on earth could be making such a racket of all times now" (I love Yuuichi he is soo lovely ^^)

He looks out of his window seeing only a blonde hair man chasing some kid wearing a bright pink.

From Tsurugi's point of view

" _Someone please HELP ME! I am being chased be this blonde FREAK! WHO THINKS HE'S A FUCKING GOD! How did I even end up like this... Yeah well I did need his help so don't judge me I mean come on if you were me who apparently everyone thinks you are 'Stone Cold' and now you go outside being forced to wear hot pink winter clothing you would do the same I KNOW IT. Yuuichi don't see me like this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if he did he would be making fun of me for proberly for the next 10 years you know how brothers are like..."_

From Yuuchi's point of view...

"_Ok this is like one of the most randomist things I have seen in my life so far. Right now I am seeing a blonde haired man 'probably a pedofile' chasing some kid wearing hot pink... Wait a sec 'leans in closer to the window' That looks like Kyousuke what the- and that man looks like hmmm oh my is that the couch of Kidokawa Seishuu? Hahahaha what did you get into now Kyousuke..."_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Back to Tsurugi...

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aphrodi manages to grab Tsurugi. Long golden wings shoot out from his back and starts flying through the blizzard.

_'Tsurugi WTF 0.o'_

"Hahahahaha Lets go to the store!" Shouted Aphrodi seeming to be having loads of fun, while Tsurugi is litraly pissing himself.

They reach the store wear Aphrodi drops him onto the ground... Really he actully does drop him onto the ground and flies off. Tsurugi quickly rushes off inside quickly removing his 'hot' pink clothing and thinks _"Man I have got to be __fucking__ dreaming-"_

He snaps out of his thoughts until his phone starts ringing. He looks at his phone to see whos calling 'Gouenji' it said, he answered.

"Tsurugi HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Yea the is something called HELLO Gouenji-san why don't you use it for once!"

"Oh just hurry UP I am not losing TODAY to-" He starts to go on and on about Natsumi how he is going to absolutly DESTROY her. While he was doing that, Tsurugi was looking at the lettuce and tomato section (like how Shindou did) and picks up some lettuce to see if it was good enough to buy or not.

"Tsurugi you best not be buying any LETTUCE! Bleh it's DISCUSTING I mean who has lettuce in their sandwhiches now a days!"

"_'mutters' _Well damn you bitch I can't live without it"

"What was that!?"

Tsurugi hangs up and ends up buying the following;

A loaf of bread

tomatos

sliced chicken

cheese

NO LETTUCE

Tsurugi walks out of the store looking to see if no one was looking at him or anything and quickly puts on his 'hot' pink winter gear and started running through the blizzard to get back to Raimon. Until around half way to the school he heard a massive noise and looked up to see the retared Endou sticking his head out of a helicopter, with a megaphone sticking out is well.

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE WHAT DID YOU GET TO MAKE YOUR SANDWHICH!"

_'Tsurugi has a sudden heartattack'_

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH APHRODI ON THE WAY TO THE STORE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! GO AWAY!" Tsurugi legs it away from Endou now offically running for his life. He has now ended up in a situation throwing rocks at the helicopter while running back towards Raimon... He manages to make it back... Sadly... But still...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Shindou was already in before Tsurugi. He also quickly took off the pink clothing and threw it straight at Shindou.

"I really do fucking hate you Shindou"

"Your welcome ^^"

The two boys suddenly turn their heads towards everyone on the front row to see everyone laughing their heads off like crazy.

"What is so funny?" Shindou asked. They were all laughing so hard until they calmed down and started to laugh again. Until Tenma finally spoke.

"Haha we kinda saw hahahahahahahahahahaha the WHOLE thing hahahahaha!"

"NANI!" Boths boys noticed a TV on top of the stage. Endou really wasn't joking this was live TV, REAL LIVE TV!

_'Shindou and Tsurugi have dark aura surrounding them'_

They all stop laughing as they hear a loud noise from outside. Yep you have guessed it, Endou the idiot was once again back landing his helicopter and headed straight insided putting the guard dogs straight back into their origanal posistions. Shindou and Tsurugi decided to go back to Natsumi and Gouenji leaving the whole thing behind till the show was over. The four judges were sleeping with there heads on the table, proberly passed out of bordem.

"EVERRRYYYYOONNNEE IS BACK!" Shouted Endou

"Ok NEXT CHAPTER THE COOKING WILL REALLY BEGIN maby I don't know hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you will just have to wait _'evil laughs'"_

"_I really want to beat the crap out of him"_ Thought Kidou randomly in his plesent maby violent dream... Kirino wakes up

"I want to go hooooooooooommmmmmmmmeeeeee!" He wined

"Shush Pinky! Wait till the shows over!"

"What is with you and calling me Pinky!"

"Uhhh duh two of the most obious reasons 1. your hair is like bright pink and 2. your so girly!"

_'Kirino has a sudden heartattack when he heard the word girly'_

Kariya was druling in his sleep and talking is well "Haha Kirino got called girly... finally"...

_'Kirino T T'_

Lets all ignore Nishki for some strange reason YAY!

"As I was saying next chapter the cooking starts alrighty~~~~!"

"We heard you the first time!" Shouts Hanomo

"Go Gouenji-kun!" Shouts Haruna

Kidou shoots up from his slumber

"Gouenji PISS OFF!"

"I did NOTHING TO HARUNA THIS TIME KIDOU! She was just cheering for me BAKA!"

_'Kidou gives a massive deathglare to Gouenji'_

"I WILL SEE YOU SOON!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jay: Hehehehehehhehehe

Suzuno: 0.o

Nagumo: _'has a laughing fit'_

Suzuno: Am I like the ONLY one who dosen't find this funny?

Nagumo: Yes because 1. your not human 2. I hate you

Suzuno: Thanks... -.-

Aphrodi: It's like I'm really perverted in this T T

Jay: Relaxxxx

Aphrodi: _'pouts'_

Nagumo: Please review~!


	3. Cooking and Eating

Oh hi Yo~~ Sorry for not being on here for a while, I had lot of school work and I was in a very lazy mood. Plus I have been reading the pokemon black and white manga then I was reading a lot of fanfics of pokemon yaoi 0.0 gomen gomen I couldn't help myself really ^^' Now I just love the NxBlack pairing XD Kawaii much. Enough about that this is INAZUMA ELEVEN NOW!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

…

…

3!

2!

1!

"WERE LIVE!"

"WELCOME MINA~~ TO THE ONE AND ONLY _'speaks deaply'_ INAZUMA ELEVENCOOKING SHOW! Hosted by the one and only Endou Mamoru!"

Everyone in the crowd started cheering. The four judges still wanted to kill endou. Gouenji and Natsumi were just giving death glares to each other. While Shindou and Tsurugi were just practically standing there, hoping this would all be over.

"Previously on the _'speaks deaply' _INAZUMA ELEVEN COOKING SHOW! The two teamates, Shindou and Tsurugi, went to buy ingrediants for Gouenji and Natsumi to cook with. Lets see what we have here~~"

He walks over towards Shindou and Natsumi and takes out everything one by one from their shopping bag.

"Lets see~ shindou has brought; a loaf of bread, lettuce, cheese and ham"

_'walks over towards Gouenji and Tsurugi'_

"Oh~ Tsurugi has brought; a loaf of bread, tomatos, sliced chicken and cheese, intresting"

Endou walks back towards the middle of the stage and announces. "YO MINA! Lets do a countdown for the cook off!"

_'Everyone "YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH" "5! 4! 3! 2! 1-..."_

"Whooaa whoa whoa wait a second I kinda forgot to do something" The brown haired man turned around to face the two teams. " Shindou! Tsurugi!~" He shouted

"Nani?" The two boys asked now looking a bit confused and now facing their kantoku.

"Weeeeelllllll now that we don't reallllyyy need you, uhhhh emmmm hmmmm

…

…

…...

Can you please fuck off now~ ^^"

_'Shindou and Tsurugi flinches'_

_'Tenma jawdrops'_

What the hell was this guys problem. Telling 14-15 year old kids to fuck off when the're the members of raimon's football team... WHEN ENDOU IS THEIR FUCKING KANTOKU!

"...What the fuck is your problem!" Tsurugi shouted "When you think about it, your one of the most crappist kantoku's I had ever known until this very day!"

"_'pulls a cute face' _Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww Thanks! ^U^"

"_I swear to god I wana kill him -_-" _The purple head thought.

Shindou just walked up, right towards the camera. That next random camera guy got pissed of and told Shindou to move out of the way. But because he's an adult, like 20... 24?, he decided to handle this the way probably most adults would handle things now a days... "HEY KID! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY! YOUR IN THE BLOODY SHOT!"

….

…...

…...

Yeaahh... How adults handle things...

"Gomen gomen. Can I say something in the camera please? I would like to give all the readers a message" The next random camera guy tilted his head a little and saw Endou and Tsurugi in the background. Turns out that Tsurugi got so pissed off with Endou, do you know what he did... Do you really really really wana know!? Well guess what! Tsurugi floored Endou onto his stomac, got him into a head lock and started flipping punching him anime style until Endou got to the point were he started punching anime style back.

In the crowd they were all cheering at the two retards fighting, apart from Tenma who of course actually tried to break up the fight but ended up in the fight. " Hey! Stop fighting! Let me GOOOOOO!"... Tenma started punching anime style too (no surprise). Gouenji was cheering Tsurugi on while Natsumi was cheering for Endou.

Back to where the camera guy and Shindou was, the random camera guy titled his head back straight again. Ignoring what he'd just seen, he sighed. "Fine... Fire away!" Shindou smiled "Arigato"

….

..

….

He spoke...

"Dear readers... I have one massive favour of you... HELP US! No wait. Let me re-frase that. HELP ME! Please, please, please _'keeps on bowing down like a manic' _I wana goo hoommmeee _'sobs' _Pleeeeeaassee! _'shakes the camera'_"

From where Endou was (under Tsurugi) he shot up and shout a massive gasp, and runs straight towards the brown headed boy. "AHHHHHHHHH SHIINNNNNNNDDDDDDOOOOUUU!"

He was mad, really mad...

Endou picks up Shindou with his colar and starts shaking him like mad.

"SHINDOU TAKUTO! YOU BROKE ONE OF THE RULES! RULE NO.3 NO CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD!"

_'Shindou shatters anime style'_

"NOW YOU HAVE TO SPEND ONE MINUTE IN THE ROOM OF HELL!" He quickly picks up Shindou and legs it towards the closet door.

"Let me go! You crazy bastard!" Shindou tries wrigling out of Endou's grip but no good. He was done for now. Endou now opens the door, chucks Shindou in there and shuts the door once again. All you can here now was Shindou...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP! LET ME GO! RETARDS! COMPLETE RETARDS! WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone sweatdrops apart from Endou, who had a massive smile on his face, running up to stage and kicks Tsurugi in the stomac sending him flying off the stage and landed on top of Tenma (he went of the stage a few minutes ago btw). They were in a some what... awkward posistion...

"Kawaiiiiii!" Akane comes rushing over to the two taking millions of photos from pretty much every angle. Tsurugi was knocked out, Tenma was blushing like mad.

"Hey! Over here!" Endou was pissed, yet again! "This is a cooking show! Not some bloody TsurugixTenma yaoi story!"

Silence...

"Ok now! Mina!~ Lets begin the count down!"

_'Everyone "YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH" "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GOOOOO!"'_

"START!" Endou shouted and Gouenji and Natsumi were off, making their sandwhich.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_At Natsumi's cooking station..._

"Ok... I have never made a sandwhich before _'picks up the loaf of bread' _Aki and Haruna would always start with the bread. They would cut it like this, right?... _'gets a knife and starts cutting'"_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_At Gouenji's cooking station..._

He already has two slices of bread cut perfectly with the chicken, cheese and tomatos on one of the slices. All he has to do is put the other slice of bread on top and then ta da~ Finished!

"Oh yea! This is soo damn easy! That bitch is gona go down! _'randomly starts punching the air'_ Down!"

It took Gouenji a second to realise that he punched his sandwhich onto the floor... It was everywhere. So he knelt down and picked everything up onto a plate and rearanged everything so it was perfect.

_'Everyone in the crowd "Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!"_

"Oh shut up! There is something called a five second rule you know!" He scolded.

…

…

…..

…... It was six seconds actually...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Back to Natsumi's cooking station..._

Natsumi has managed to make her sandwhich. It looks soooooo yummy, but we allll know that it's gona poison us if we eat it though.

"My sandwhich looks soo plain, hmmm... Ah ha! I know! Cooking it onto a frying pan would do the trick!" She gets a frying pan out and throws the sandwhich on it and starts cooking it at a really high flame.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Aoi was helping Tenma get up while Shinsuke, Hamano and Hayami were carrying the knocked out Tsurugi onto a seat to get him out of the way. Yeah Tenma was blushing like mad before but at the same time he was watching the show. So he sat back down next to Aoi and sighed. "Man what the hell is wrong with these guys!"

"Shhh Tenma! Lets keep on watching" The blue haired girl said. Tenma kept quiet and kept watching and realised there was a super loud sound of some cow bell litrally killing off his ears.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

Take a guess... It was Endou ringing a cow bell from god knows where he got it from. "Did someone say _'flicks hair' _god!" What the- Aphrodi now your butting in during me, writing?! I swear to god your anoying! "Heyy you said _'flicks hair' _'god' again! Sooo how may I be of isistance?" …. Okay this is just great... GO WAY APHRODI! "Waaaaa! _'sobs'"_

…

…

…...

Who am I kiding, I can't stay mad at you _'hugs Aphrodi'_

...Anyways back to the story.

"Both teams have now finished making there sandwhiches _'goes over to natsumi'_ It seems that Natsumi has made one delicous, yet deadly, toasted sandwhich!" Announced Endou.

"Hey what do you mean by 'deadly'" Asked Natsumi, now eying her husbund with some angry death glare. But Endou just turn her back against her "You will see, you will see~~" The brown haired man now walked over to Gouenji.

"Wow~! It seems as Gouenji has made an ordinary sandwhich but it looks soooo neat and tidy!" Just as Endou said that all eyes from everyone on the stage and front row turned to some next random guy in the audince who was just about to throw up as soon as Endou had stopped talking about Gouenji's sandwhich... Six seconds remember...

Endou now grabbed the two sandwhiches and placed them on the table where the four judges were sitting at. Placing Gouenji's sandwhich aside and took a near by knife and cut Natsumi's sandwhich into four square for each judge~.

Kidou eyed his piece. This is Natsumi were on about here. "_'points at his piece with a grumpy face also looking at Endou with a death glare at the same time' _There is no way I'm eating this Endou"

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

….

"No... I'm not..."

….

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

…

"Like I already said, pretty clearly, no I'm not..."

…

"OH YES YOU-"

"Just fuck off Endou -.-"

"But Kidou, don't you want to win the prize?" Said Endou causing Kidou to raise an eyebrow "If you four manage to eat the whole piece including Gouenji's piece you will win _'walks over to a random curtain and pulls the draw string' _10 billion yen!"

_'everyone shock face 0o0'_

...There was a pile, pryimid even, of money right in front of them. All of the judges can only say "Holy shit!" As Endou explained how he will be giving 10 billion yen to not just one judge, but ALL FOUR. As soon as he finished explaining he dashed strainght towards the camera whispering a message to the readers. "Heheheheh, retards. So easily fooled~. They clearly don't notice that this is a holigram, how I love being smart~~~" He dashes straight back to find all four pieces gone from all the plates.

Figures...

"Gah! _'sufficates' _It's in eh- i-in my thr-throat!" Nishki choaked as Midori was back to having a laughing fit.

"Urgh... I don't feel so good" Well yeah if your face turned green and you'vd suddenly fainted on the floor... Poor Kidou...

"Yuck! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"Your not the only one Kirino-senpai! _'about to throw up'"_

_'Endou sweetdrops' _"Such drama queens I swear to god-"

_'Aphrodi bursts through the wall' _"Did someone say _'flicks hair' _g-"

"NOT NOW!"

_'Aphrodi sobs in emo corner'_

"Hey you four! Don't forget, 10 BILLION YEN~~!" The four judges were instantly back to normal once Endou had finished speaking. He took Gouenji's sandwhich and cut it the same way as before. Each judge ate there piece and instantly spat it out... apart from Kidou... Who couldn't...

"Gouenji... There is gum _'chews' _ IN YOUR FUKING SANDWHICH! _'chews'" _Shouted a very pissed off Kidou who was now struggling to open his mouth.

"Pffft! It's not my fault! _'smirks' _There was nothing on the floor anyways" And as soon as Gouenji finished talking, the next random guy, who almost threw up in the audience, shouted "Gouenji-san... You left the sandwhich for six seconds... Not five..."

"SHIT!" The blonde haired man shouted, when he was intentionly ment to shout that in his head. "Uhhh, Gomen... Kidou..." He apologised expecting Kidou to understand but he was sobbing anime style instead. "What the hell is wrong with you... You should at least know _'chews' _ as soon as you drop something on the ground _'chews' _then it's obiously _'chews' _GONE BAD!" And with that, Kidou managed to spit out the gum which landed on the table. Man it was discusting, it had hairs in!

Now with everyone freaked out and discusted about the gum there was now an awkard silence...

…

….

…...

"SCREW THIS!" Yes Kariya broke the silence. Clearly he couldn't take anymore, as he did just smash his plate onto the floor and stormed off. With the other three judges doing the same and followed Kariya off the stage.

…

….

…..

"Oh that's just great now we have no one to judge who won!" Shouted Natsumi

"Yeah, cause I wanted to take this bitch DOWN!"

"Hey~! Calm down I have the perfect solution!" Anounced Endou as he ran up straight towards the camera. "YO~! All you readers I need your help! As you can see the four retarded judges skipped out on us. _'whispers to himself'_ There gona god damn pay for that! Anyways~ You decide who should win! Natsumi or Gouenji you decide! Either review, or vote in the poll Jay has set up!"

Endou rushes back down to the middle on the stage "Now I will see you all in the next chapter~~!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jay: You heard the goal keeper pleeeeeaassee review!

Nagumo: What has gotton into you 0.o

Jay: Well you see _'puts pinky fingers together and pouts' _I'm worried if everyone has forgotten about me because I actually started this around 4 or 5 months ago! And it's not just pokemon yaoi it's been pandora hearts danganronpa and even more Inazuma eleven yaoi! XXXDDDD Not only that there was school exams which I failed in and I really couldn't be asked T T and-

Suzuno: Okay, okay we get it!

Jay: But I did go on here at one point to edit the second chapter to this! See I'm not that bad!

_'silence...'_

Jay: I did make this chapter really long though so come on!

Aphrodi: Question, in your little yaoi reading time who were you reading about?

Jay: Simple! I don't wana bore any of you... mainly SuzunoxNagumo over and over again XX))))

Suzuno and Nagumo: WHAT!

Aphrodi: …. Please review ^^'


End file.
